1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracking action items, and in particular, to tracking action items in an enterprise data processing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of the check-in concept has grown along with the increase in location-enabled mobile devices. A check-in may be performed automatically (e.g., the system detects the position of the mobile device near a location) or manually (e.g., the user selects from nearby check-in location options). Rewards, discounts or achievements may be associated with checking in (or performing multiple check-ins). The check-in may be published, either publicly or to a selected group. Examples of check-in services include the Facebook™ service, the Foursquare™ service, and the Gowalla™ service.
Groupware (also generally referred to and including microblogging and social networking) enables groups of individuals to coordinate documents, tasks, activities, calendars, schedules and messages. A particular groupware service may perform one function (e.g., messaging) and may integrate with another groupware service that performs another function (e.g., calendaring). Examples of groupware include the Microsoft™ Outlook™ service, the Google™ Docs™ service, the SocialCast™ service, the Yammer™ service, and the Twitter™ service.
The integration between check-in services and groupware is typically limited. For example, when a user checks in, the check-in service sends a message to the user's selected group.